Is it Love?
by MurasakiShiori
Summary: Who wouldn't fall in love with somebody who saved his life? Kon isn't sure of his feelings, but makes a move on Ichigo. But it leads to a sad story. Will they be able to bear with those awkward feelings? Not fairytale. KonIchi, but no actual "action".
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fanfiction!**

_**„If somebody saves your life, you oughta fall in love with him. But what if you're not ready? You screw up your life with your actions."**_

_**In this story Kon makes a move on Ichigo. It's not a fairy tale, but it has got a kinda-happy-end. I tried to make this the least AU. A bit melancholic.**_

_**Please, read and review. I hope you will like this story! It is written in Ichigo's and Kon's point of view. It's not like the same thing written twice, just switching POV in the middle of the text.**_

**Kon's POV**

I kind of wanted to back out. I mean, he is the one who saved me. From death. But that is exactly the reason why I wanted to do it. It was so complicated, I couldn't figure out what to do. But I heard the door opening and he stepped in. I was still a bit nervous, I had no idea how it would go.

- Um…hi Ichigo. How was… hollow fighting? - I scratched the back of my orange head.

- That bastard wouldn't let me finish him off easily… but I won – Ichigo grinned then frowned. – What's wrong, Kon? You look so… I don't even know… puzzled? Are you alright?

- Why, y-yes, of course, why wouldn't I… - Ichigo sent me the oh-really look. I sighed. – Alright I am not.

- Tell me about it.

- You're gonna hate me for it.

- Am not.

- Yes you are.

- Just spit it out already Kon or I'll leave you! – said Ichigo rather impatiently and annoyedly.

- It's…not really spitting it out… but rather…doing it.

I touched Ichigo's arm and after a few seconds I slid my hand down, stroking it. Ichigo looked confused. I kept my eyes looking at the floor. I was wondering why he hadn't snatched away his hand already. I saw it as a sign, so I moved forward. I stepped a little closer and now brought up my hand to his neck. It felt so soft. And good. I could see Ichigo really wanted to know where this was going, but for some reason, he didn't say a thing.

I stopped for a moment, just to think. Whether if this moment was the right one. And it was, so I leaned in and gave a kiss to his cheek. I did it very slowly and I tried to give the lightest kiss ever. Ichigo somewhat understood my intentions, but I didn't give him time. I took his face in my hands and pressed my mouth against his. I broke through the dryness of his lips and made my way inside with my tongue.

Before I could even resist his hand roughly pushed me away and our lips parted forcefully. He panted loudly and moved towards the window in order to escape. But I couldn't stop at that. I don't know what got to me. I've been wanting this for so long, I couldn't back out now and let it go like that. I couldn't finish it here.

My feet moved on its own and I heard him yelp. He jumped onto the bed and fumbled with the window's lock but I caught his hand and forced it to the wall above his head and leaned closer. His breathing got quicker and he let out a helpless whimper as he tried to make his way out of my grasp. He wiggled and struggled, but somehow he wasn't in the position to push me off. Before I could kiss him again he slid down and freed his hand, then immediately moved towards the door but I caught the back of his T-shirt and didn't let him slip out of my grasp anymore. I turned and entwined my arm around his chest and pushed him onto the bed, not taking off my hand from his body.

I sat onto his hip, and he grunted. _Crap._ I couldn't fight against him all the time. I had to keep him down. But I didn't have anything ready. I hesitated for a while, but didn't find anything better. I punched him in the face. I felt a slight tingle in my fist, and honestly, it hurt like hell. But I didn't let out any sound, and didn't do anything to show my pain. He shouted and brought down his hands to his face and hid it, pressing his palms against his nose.

I picked up the duct tape from his table until he didn't see it - the less he could see my intentions and resist. It gave out a ripping sound as I twirled it around his wrists. He inhaled sharply and tried to take his hands back but I already had them. I pulled them towards the headboard. I chuckled as Ichigo noted how idiot he was for choosing a bed with truss headboard.

Somehow I wasn't feeling so excited anymore. I don't know why, I mean, this was my wish coming true, but I still wasn't really happy. I silently whispered _I'm sorry_ as I took some kind of rag from his desk and pushed it into his mouth while he was trying to convince me to stop. I ripped off a piece of tape and placed it over his mouth. I ripped several more lengths of it and pressed it on his face. I could still feel his soft lips with my fingers. He wiggled more and more.

Sweatdrops appeared on his forehead and cheeks, not mentioning the several blows he administered on me. I wonder if he realized that this is his own body. When I planned to get up he kneeled me in the back. That was some killer hit. I leaned forward and grunted into his chest. It took me at least a minute to be able to do anything other than whining about the pain. But it's worth it. I guess…

I slowly slid off of him and pulled down his hakama. That was the loudest scream I have ever heard from him, even through the layers of duct-tape over his face. That was the moment I thought it was a good idea to lock his door. When I returned, I saw small teardrops at the corner of his worried and startled eyes. I almost felt sorry for him.

I hesitantly reached for the duct-tape and he started desperately shaking his head, trying to tell me to stop. I sighed as I taped his ankles separately to the end of his bed, convincing myself that in the end this will be the best experience of my life, and this could help the two of us get together. What an idiot I was back then. Ichigo still didn't give up on getting free, but the tape was working surprisingly well. I crawled closer to him on the bed and pulled his top open, exposing his chest. He shuddered as my fingers accidentally trailed over his belly.

I noticed a slight blush creep onto his face. I smiled, saying _Oh aren't you even cuter like that!_ … That sentence seriously freaked him out and he thrashed even harder under me. Damn, not even all the bondings could keep him in place. I strongly gripped his jaw, looking right into his eyes. He stopped for a moment, and his eyes grew wider. He turned his face a bit to the left and slightly closed his right eye, like he was afraid that I'd hit him again. But instead I brought my face closer and gave him a kiss through the tape. It looked like that didn't freak him out as much as when I kissed his lips. However, the moment our crotches brushed together, he screamed and it all started over - again.

I sighed irritatedly and yanked down his boxers… He was almost getting an erection. I looked at it with wide eyes, then my look turned to his face, kind of waiting for explanation. He looked almost as surprised as I did and tried to shut his eyes as best as he could, his facial expression almost screaming _Oh crap!_ The blush was getting deeper and deeper. I gulped then gave out a chuckle. He replied with a grunt and turned his head to the side, forcing his look at the wall.

I lowered my eyelids as I moved up towards his face again, and carefully tore off the tape on his mouth. He looked at me, looking for clues that would answer his question: _Why would you do that?_ I smirked and roughly pushed my lips to his. He tried to close his mouth and get away, but I didn't let him. He let out helpless sounds that even made me more worked up. After a long and passionate kiss I parted our lips and put the gag back. I dried my saliva from the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand while a smirk unintentionally grew onto my face. I gently gripped his hip with a hand and pulled my zipper down.

But I stopped. I couldn't convince myself in the end. This wasn't good to either of us. I gave up on forcing myself to like this, and to make myself believe this was actually going somewhere good. I stopped before I went too far.

**Ichigo's POV**

I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the painful destiny. I usually never give up, but it was pretty much useless trying - right then my hands were tied, literally. I almost groaned as I still didn't feel any pain, or actually, anything. _How long was this bastard going to tease me?_

I carefully opened one of my eyes. Just then, I heard Kon sigh. The mod soul hung his head, so I couldn't see his eyes. I was totally confused. What was going on? Maybe this was ending here and I'm saved? I felt water on my stomach. Waterdrops. Teardrops. I made a questioning sound, which Kon answered with a light chuckle. A light chuckle that I had never heard from him before. It was similar to a disdainful laugh, but it felt miserable in a way. Kon finally looked up, his eyes shining like he was on the brink of crying.

- I… - Kon gulped, and looked up as if trying to force back tears, then his look returned to my direction and continued on a raspy voice. – I can't do it. – I felt relieved. Very relieved. Then I heard a soft laugh from Kon again. – Aren't I pathetic? I was planning on this for a week, and been thinking of it for… I don't know, months. Long, long, hopeless months. I felt so confident, and now, here I am. Crying, and saying I can't do it. If I could, I'd kill myself right away, but… I guess I'm too much of a coward to do that, too.

If Rukia was here, she'd just punch Kon in the face and everything could be OK again. But right now, the only one capable of punching Kon was only Kon himself. I let out a sigh, but it earned an unexpected response.

- Oh, right… - Kon dried his face with the back of his hands. – I tie you up first, startle you, then you have to see me like this, and I don't even set you free. – He sniffed and got up, moving to the tape that held my hands.

He took it off quickly and easily. I brought down my hands, but that was all. I couldn't move. I still stared at Kon with wide eyes, and I was too shocked to run or actually do anything. Kon, like a robot, reached for the gag. I didn't dare to move, and in the silence I could clearly and loudly hear the ripping sound of the tape.

Then it was only our quiet breathing. His hand slid down my jaw after it, and I shivered. I slowly spit out the piece of cloth, my eyes never leaving Kon's. He sighed and walked over to the bindings at my ankles. I kinda earned back my sense by the time and pulled up my boxers carefully. As Kon freed me, he sat in the corner and pulled his legs closer.

I hesitantly got up from the bed and went for the door. _Am I free to go? Or is this just a small joke and he'll jump on me again? _Half on the way I stopped and looked back at him. Kon suddenly spoke up as he heard me stop, his voice was muffled as he didn't raise his head from between his knees.

- You're free to go. – I still didn't move. – Please…leave…

It was hard, but I got going. I reached for the doorknob and stepped outside without looking back.

**Kon's POV**

When I heard the soft click of the door, I burst into a low cry. I've been holding it in for so long. What was I thinking? I felt so ashamed. I wished I could die, so I'd stop thinking, stop knowing about it all. The teardrops softly fell on my feet and the floor and I couldn't stop crying.

It took me a long while to turn my head to the left to look at the bed. With a sigh I crawled onto it among the lengths of duct-tape and hoped to be quickly pulled into the calming world of dreams.

**Ichigo's POV**

I heard the muffled cry after I stepped out of the room. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. _I should be right next to him, comforting him, giving him hope! … But I don't think we should be close to each other now… maybe he'll think he has a chance with me… Besides, it would be really awkward… maybe it would only worsen the situation. Actually, I don't think this will get any better…ever… Not now, that I know about his sexuality and that all. _

I sighed, walked to the stairs and sat down, leaning against the handrail. _What was I supposed to do? Should I tell somebody about it? Or maybe go back in the end?_ I was so clueless. I never was good with emotions and those stuff anyways. _Maybe I should ask Rukia, she knows some stuff about this. Oh, what the hell, that girl learned how to be a normal student from a book or what!... Moreover, Kon would probably want Rukia, his precious Nee-san to be the last one to know about it. Speaking of which, was this mod soul bi, or what?_

I groaned - this was too much for me and I so didn't want to be thinking about this, it even gave me a headache. I couldn't go back to my room because of Kon, I couldn't go anywhere in the house, Karin would be coming home any minute now, so I decided to go to the park near, hoping that I could clear my head out, lying in the soft grass.

I shunpou'd and arrived in a few seconds. I chose a calm and silent spot. The weather was sunny and the wind carressed my face softly when I sat down on the ground.

- Kurosaki? – _Oh not Ishida…_ - What are you doing here? I already took care of that hollow. – _There actually was a hollow?_ – You can go home now.

- That's fantastic, Ishida, but I'll stay here for a while… You know, for safety's sake – Ishida raised an eyebrow then pushed up his glasses on his nose. – Bye, Ishida.

- You're acting weird, Kurosaki. Everything OK?

- Like I wasn't weird in your eyes all the time.

- Yes, but you are even weirder now.

- … Mind your own business, Ishida.

- If this is in any way about hollows, I want to know about it.

- Well then I assure you, it's not about hollows.

- Hm… I believe you this time, Kurosaki. Just so you know, you're a bad liar.

- I don't wanna hear that from you.

- What? My lies are perfect! Brilliant!

- Yeah sure… you're even doing it wrong now…

- I won't be listening to your cheap jokes and tricks, Kurosaki! – Ishida turned around huffily – See you at school tomorrow. – And with that, he disappeared. I sighed - despite his idiotic questions and coldness I felt a bit better, though I didn't know why. I sighed and lied back, enjoying the nice wind and chirping of the birds.

Before I knew, the sun went down and it started to get darker. I grunted - I had to go home some time soon. I walked a bit around the streets, then I finally headed towards my house. As no-one was home - probably they were in the clinic or something - I decided to go through the front door. I knocked at my room, but I didn't get any response… maybe Kon was sleeping.

I carefully opened the door and my heart filled with pain. Kon was curled up on my bed with his own plush body almost torn in his hands, he was clutching it so desperately. He was quietly sobbing, and turned away from the light that came into the room as I opened the door. I quickly stepped in and closed the door softly behind myself. I wanted to go closer, but I didn't know if it was alright. After a little silent waiting I cleared my throat.

- C-Can I come in? - it took Kon about a minute to reply, I was wondering if he heard me or if he didn't want to reply.

- You're a-already…inside, aren't you? - His voice was raspy from the crying and he sniffed. Obviously, he didn't have a tissue.

I hesitantly moved towards my desk and picked up a box of tissues. I nudged his shoulder with it. He slowly turned to me and opened his eyes. They were so red and shining. All my anger left me. How could I be angry with someone so pitiful? He thought for a while then took out one, turning away from me again and blowing hard. Seemed like one wasn't enough, so Kon reached for the box and snatched it away from me. I rolled my eyes and sat down to my desk.

- T…Thanks… - he whispered and curled up into an even tighter ball. His crying seemed to have stopped.

- … Look, Kon. It's -…

- Don't… - he interrupted me before I could finish it - … Don't say anything…please…

- But… alright… Want me to leave you alone?

- … Yeah… - I was hoping he wouldn't say that, but I had no other choice. I picked up my school bag and turned to leave the room. - Umm… could you… could you clean off the bed…? You know… it'd be weird if my sisters came in and-…

- Sure. - I nodded and left. I went to my sisters' room and opened the window, to be able to jump out if they suddenly came in.

I finished with the homework in an hour. My family still wasn't home by then, so I decided to sleep in my closet. When I went into my room, Kon was sleeping soundly. He seemed to be a little calmer. As he promised, the room was tape-less. I leaned my sword against the desk and silently slid my closet's door open, crawling into it. It wasn't so spacious. Oh hell, it was so uncomfortable I wanted to cry.

Just as some sleep would finally come to my mind, a frightful picture appeared in my mind. Crap. My hollow. 

_'Sup, King? Oh, tell yur mod soul I'm grateful for that lil' action this afternoon. I'm soo much closah to crushin' ya now._

He finished with a booming, evil laugh and disappeared. I didn't get to fall asleep till midnight.

**Kon's POV**

I woke up to Ichigo's alarm clock ringing. So I slept through the night. I felt a bit better, some of last night's memories gone from my mind. I looked around, but didn't see Ichigo, though his Zangetsu was leaned against his desk. I heard a loud yawn from the closet. Damn. I turned towards the wall. Why can't I die already? Why didn't I die with the other mod souls, together? Why did I screw up my life with this? I hung my head and lied down again. I heard the closet's door slide and Ichigo stepped out. I didn't know what he was doing, a few minutes passed in perfect silence.

- Umm… Kon? Are you awake? - I let out a small and sleepy moan in response. I didn't really want to say anything unless necessary. - I'm sorry, but can you give my body back? I need to go to school.  
Dammit. I got up and raised my head. Ichigo didn't look like he had much sleep. Dammit. I looked down, and noticed the little plush - which I usually spend my days in, and now looked a bit worn-out - in his hand.

- Hey.

- What? - Ichigo asked a little later.

- Don't put me into this, 'kay? - I asked as I pointed at the little, lifeless plush. He sighed but agreed. Without looking up, I stepped into Ichigo, and the little green pill fell outta my _slash_ his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's POV**

I arrived way too early compared to my usual timing. There were really few classmates in the classroom, so I just slurred out a quick „Morning." and sat down. We never really talk much anyways, why should I start ruining my image now? I started watching the school yard through the window. Slowly the classroom filled with loud and brain-killing people, and my calmness fleed away in no time. My head shot up as Tatsuki banged her hand on my desk.

„What is wrong, Ichigo? I've been calling out to you for a minute here!"

„Oh. My bad, Tatsuki. Morning."

„THAT'S ALL?" She shrieked. „Why are you like this, Ichigo? Didn't we use to be best buddies? Why did you have to change now? Just tell me your secrets like in the good old times!"

„I'm sorry." I replied after a short pause. „I really can't tell you this. It's private."

I could see that instead of anger she was getting sad. I kind of started to actually feel sorry for her. But there was no way I'd tell her what was going on. Nor did I want to lie to her. She should just appreciate that.

„I see…" She whispered, while nodding with killing eyes. Not really the angry-killing eyes, but the heart-aching kiling eyes. She emotionlessly walked away and sat down to her desk, not even talking to Inoue.

„Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue chirped ever so cheerfully when she noticed I was already in class. „You're sure early this morning, aren't you?" She asked from the other corner of the classroom in a shout. I gulped.

„…Yeah. Morning."

She furrowed her brows as she quickly sneaked over to Tatsuki. „Hey, hey, is it the anniversary today?" Even though she was whispering, I could clearly read her mouth. I sighed as I turned away, gazing out the window again.

* * *

The day passed slowly and quickly. I sometimes found myself in the classroom even in the breaks, just wondering, thinking, and getting lost in thought. And there were times I just wished it would be break already, so I could clear my head. I didn't take any notes today, nor did I pay any attention. I acted like I did, so thanks God the teachers didn't pick on me much.

Keigo invited me to go and have fun in town, but I turned it down. No way was I going to be laughing and feeling good at a time like this. It'd feel wrong, right?

So I headed home. I passed by Urahara's shop and stopped. I don't know what has gotten to me, but suddenly I felt like eating sweets. Who knew what this old perverted guy could be selling labeled as candy, but I didn't care much. Maybe it was some drug that could finally take my mind off of certain things. I hesitantly opened the door and stepped in. The little girl greeted me - I think her name was Ururu. She bowed politely and asked if she could help. I opened my mouth to answer but Urahara popped up out of nowhere with a grin on his face.

„If it isn't Kurosaki-san! Wooow, this depressed aura you're having gives me the chills!" - He said while acting like he actually was having the chills. What an idiot. „Now, cheer up, cheer up!" He started making funny faces and dancing around me. It felt so embarrassing and lame, but for some reason a smile crept onto my face. I sure act weird lately. „Ah! That's a smile! A SMILE! Let's celebrate - take anything worth 500 yen for FREE!" And he acted all banzai and yay. I shortly nodded as a thank you and asked for whatever he had.

Urahara sent Ururu to wrap the candy and do some other stuff - like I cared enough to remember what he asked from her. However, when she left the room, Urahara turned serious like a cheer-switch was turned off.

„Say, can I help you with anything _for real now_, Kurosaki-san?"

„Wow. That was a quick change. But no thanks, I'll just need my candy."

„Hmm…" He said as he started stroking his jaw like he had a beard or something. I think he did it to act all wise, but it only made him look foolish. „Do you really think there is anything this Urahara Kisuke Wonderful Man can not take care of?"

I rolled my eyes in response, but actually, it drew my attention. He _did _have a solution for _everything_ usually.

„Nah, maybe some other time. I'm going home." I said as I turned to leave. I didn't want to stay any longer.

„And the candy?" Urahara asked in a low voice, like he was threatening me, as he grabbed my arm. It wasn't painful, but it was strong enough to stop me. I turned back with a frown on my face.

„Keep it."

„No can do, sir." He looked up at me from behind his hat, giving off a real evil look. I gulped as I tried to free myself, but he wouldn't let go. „Kurosaki-san, I know something's wrong. If you don't get help in this state, you might never recover. And you'll just hurt the people around you… You don't want to hurt them, do you?"

Ururu returned and Urahara switched back to his happy self.

„Well then, here you are! Take care, Kurosaki-san!" He waved to me with a white handkerchief - where'd he get one from so quickly? - but leaned closer to me. Almost close enough to enter my private space. „8 o'clock. I have free time." Then he roughly pushed me outside and slammed the door behind me. I blinked a few in surprise, then shrugged it off, starting to devour the sweets.

* * *

The sugar kind of took my mind off of the whole situation with Kon, so when I came home, I could actually act all natural when saying hi to my family. Dad came right at me with a thousand of apologies for not being home last night. Secretly, I was thanking him for that. Whooh if he would have come in my room last night…! Maybe he could have saved me from this all, but then it'd just happen at an other time, wouldn't it? So I patted his shoulder reassuringly while saying „It's okay, old man!". It made him so happy he started crying under mom's poster. Wow. Why do I have to be surrounded by idiots?

Yuzu made me lunch as well. I didn't want to be a party-pooper, so even though having eaten lots of candy and sweets, I sat down and ate it all. Heh, Urahara, you were wrong. I'm making everyone happy around me. Yuzu watched me eating like it granted her a wish or something.

So after finishing every family matter, I dragged myself up into my room. Tiredness striked at me quickly and mercilessly, I could barely keep myself up on my feet while getting there. The room was surprisingly calm, silent and lonely. No Rukia, no Kon. At first I felt happiness, you know, at least here I don't have to deal with idiots, but it gets pretty boring after a while. Taking a look at my watch, I realized it was already 6 o'clock. Maybe I could finish homework before meeting Urahara. Wait, was I really going there? When have I decided on this…?

I lay down on my bed, tugging at my hair. Every little problem seemed to bundle up into one killer headache. A little nap couldn't do me any wrong…

* * *

8:06 PM

Oh crap.

I rushed downstairs with the soul candy in pocket as fast as I could. While getting outside, I yelled that I'm meeting up with friends, so my family wouldn't get worried. They always get worried.

The road took way longer than usual. I couldn't use shunpou. It was really strange that I wasn't in my shinigami form now, but who knows - maybe my body will be needed.

I slammed the door of the shop open maybe a little too strongly. Urahara jumped in surprise, he was sitting next to a shelf on the floor.

„Wow. I felt you were coming, but I didn't think you'd want to scare me…!"

„Sorry, Urahara-san, I fell asleep!"

„Right, right." He said as he twirled his arm around my shoulder. I was almost as tall as him, despite the huuuuge difference in age. He then took me to a smaller room, with a little table in the middle, small pillows around it, tea already served. „Sit down, please."

I dropped myself down with a huff, scratching the back of my head. This will be a rough ride.

„So, tell me, what happened?"

„… Well, that is… umm… it all started with Kon, he was in the room and he came to me…" Damn. I felt my face was getting hotter. I wasn't blushing, right? I fumbled a bit before I could take out the little pill and placed it on the table, buying myself a little time to calm down. But it didn't work. „So he started… my arm… and then…" Gulps and 'umm's interrupted my speech, but man, this was really hard for me!

Urahara just slurped his tea meantime… that's right, tea! I drank off my tea quickly. It was a bit hot, but it calmed me down - a tiny little bit. „So, right! I went in, he was already inside, and then he started talking, I don't remember much, but then he stepped to me and started…t-touching me…" My bravery left me the moment I started getting on topic. I wanted to see Urahara's reaction so badly, but I just couldn't look up. I was staring at the floor all the time. I sighed deep.

I noticed the tea had a small bitter after-taste. Oh_, come on, me. I'll just get done with it quickly_. „He stepped to me and gave a kiss onto my face." Yeah. What was I afraid of? Just spit it out, man. „He totally made a move on me, you know? I don't know what has gotten into him, I mean, he always blabbers about his Nee-san, and big b-boobs and all that stuff. Then he suddenly comes at me. He did totally weird stuff to me but thanks God we didn't go _that _far." I paused, kind of running out of stuff to say. I finally brought up my gaze at him. Damn, his fan. It totally hid his face. I grunted shortly. Why was I speaking at length now?

He slowly pulled down the fan from his face, revealing a grin.

„I see. It's good you can tell me about this so easily. I expected you to be a bit more … shy. Almost as if you were… _drunk."_

„I know, right? I was surprised, too, but in the end-…" I stopped. It made sense now. The after-taste, the speaking, everything. „Whooooooa, you bastard! You put alcohol in my tea, didn't you?" I frowned at him, but he kept showing me his grin.

„At least I could finally understand your situation. You're tortured by those awful memories, right?"

„Well… not really me. I mean, look at Kon…!" I pointed at the soul candy, then facapalmed myself. „Nevermind." Seriously, how could I be this idiot? Since when do _pills _show _feelings_? - „So, last night he was really feeling down. He said something about … something that he planned this, but he was too much of a coward, if I recall clearly… then he told me not to put him in his plush body."

Urahara stood up from the small table. I followed with my eyes, but stayed sitting. „Well, it's really easy. If these memories torture him, he just has to forget them." He said simply as he started walking out of the room.

„W-What?" I blurted out. „You're joking, right?" I shouted angrily after him.

He was pulling my leg, right? What kind of help is that? Like he could forget it like that! However, Urahara came back a few moments after he left.

„What, you're not following me? Come on." He said as he nudged me to take the pill then grabbed my arm and dragged me.

„W-Wait! What do you mean?" I looked back at the room, then at him. Did I miss something? He led me into a darker room, full of machines and all kinda lab stuff.

„What do I mean?" He turned back to me, with a confused smile. „Of course, we're making him forget about it all!"

„Are you telling me you're gonna delete his memories?" I tugged my arm backwards. We were going in deep water.

„What else could I be saying?"

„Whoa-whoa, just hold it right there! That's dangerous you know!" He just rolled his eyes in response. „Besides, it's not really our decision, it's his, right?" I said as I lifted up the small green pill. Urahara shrugged. I narrowed my eyes as I slowly put it in my mouth and swallowed it down. I felt as our souls parted, and I was pushed forward. Man, Kon looked awful. Right after getting in my body, he stooped and had this really painful expression on his face. It hurt just looking at him.

„Good evening, Kon-san!" Urahara greeted him happily. It wouldn't even be him, if he wasn't all smiley in even a situation like this. The mod soul just grunted in response. „… You look really down… but! That can be changed!"

„I know." He sounded like a demon from the nether world.

„And? What's your response?" Kon stayed silent for a while. A really long while. Urahara turned a machine on in the meantime. What, he didn't even wait for his answer?

„Yeah… I'd be grateful, Urahara-san."

I was dumfounded. He really agreed to it? I mean, sure he looked like crap and I bet he felt like one, too, but did he really want to get his memories deleted? Was the situation _that bad_? What if he loses all his memory? I wanted to say something, but he was already sitting in a chair, surrounded by all kinda rays, lights, and everything. _Did they realize he was in my body…?_

I stepped forward and poked Urahara. „Hey, won't this affect my body?"

He turned to me, like he had forgotten about me. „Oh! No, it won't. It'll affect you." Before I could ask back, he pushed me into a chair next to Kon's. I didn't even notice it was there until I was in it. I quickly tried to stand back up and run away, but strong metal cuffs held me down.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo ran down the streets, Rukia following him.

„What is this rush for?" She asked annoyedly.

„I don't know, I've just been having this weird feeling. Something's definitely wrong."

They stopped at the school and heard girl screams, a desk breaking a window and flying out.

„Wow. You were right." Rukia admitted.

„Right?" Ichigo frowned and started running forward.

_A fight later_

„What the hell is going on?" Ichigo looked out the window as he saw his body run away with incredible speed. They almost got him. „What is that?" He asked irritatedly.

„He could be a … no, it's no doubt. It's a _mod soul_."

* * *

„_Kuchiki-san, this way, please!" Urahara waved to her as he invited her inside his shop._

„_What do you want, Urahara? I don't have much time, I've just come here for a small errand."_

„_I know, I know. I just have a little business with you in the back of the shop."_

„_I hope you're not going to pull any weird moves on me, because I'll kick you in the face."_

„_Haha, sure, sure, no wrong intentions. Please, take this seat."_

„… _It looks really scary."_

„_Come on, trust me Kuchiki-san!"_

„…_Trust…? You?"_

„_I really need you to sit in this chair. Besides, have I ever done anything bad to you?"_

„_Well…not really …" Rukia said slowly as she reluctantly sat down, a little suspicious. The cuffs closed around her wrists and ankles and rays surrounded her. „U-Urahara! You bastard!"_

„_Calm down, it's nothing serious…"_

* * *

Late afternoon, the town turned orange as the sun painted the sky a reddish color as it went down.

„Ichigo, how did you know something was wrong?" Rukia asked curiously, walking next to him, inspecting the soul candy.

„Hm, I wonder…" He replied after a short pause. „It feels like… deja vu, you know?"

„Deja what?" Ichigo sighed.

„It's called deja vu. Like you were in that situation before, but forgot about it, and as it happens to you again, you recognise the similarities. And it makes you feel like it has happened to you twice, but in reality, you just feel like it, and it's the first time. But this is just some stupid crap, don't take it seriously. I maybe had had a dream like this before, or something. Or, my intuitions are good."

„Deja vu…" Rukia memorized its name, while thinking about it. „Hm, now that you tell me, it really does feel like it. I wonder what this strange phenomena is…" She said as she touched her jaw, thinking hard. This really did feel similar. Like it had happened just_ forgot…_

„So, let's find this soul candy a body and a name, shall we?" Ichigo asked as he turned to Rukia with a smile.

„Yeah." Rukia nodded as they started looking around for a dead body.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, this is the end. How did you like it? I've been wanting to write this for so long. There are some parts where I wanted to write more - like this chapter - but I didn't have much to say about it.

I hope this made everyone think :P

So, don't forget to write a review, I'm really interested in hearing what you have to say ^^

[I also wanted to write some more KonXIchi, some more depression, but it came like this. If you'd like some more as well, write in review ;3]


End file.
